pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dewott
Dewott (Japanese: フタチマル Futachimaru) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Unova region, evolved from Oshawott. Biology Appearance Dewott is an otter-like Pokémon that is light blue with a navy blue "apron" around its thighs that carries two scalchops. It has four white whiskers and a platypus-like tail and small black ears. It also bears a similarity to Marshtomp in regards to color, whiskers, and the scalchops on its legs. Habitat Dewotts live in the water and can only be found in the Unova region. In the anime A Dewott was seen in episode 4 of Pokémon Best Wishes when it was battling another trainer's Servine and won, despite Servine having a Type Advantage. It then battled Ash's Pikachu, but the battle was interrupted. Cilan's rival, Burgundy, owns a Dewott, as seen in Episode 19. However, it lost to Cilan's Dwebble in battle. Evolution Dewott evolves from Oshawott at level 17. It evolves into Samurott at level 36. Game Info Game Locations |pokemon=Dewott |blackwhite=Evolve Oshawott |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Evolve Oshawott. |b2w2rarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Pokédex Entries |name=Dewott |black=Strict training is how it learns its flowing double-scalchop technique. |white=Scalchop techniques differ from one Dewott to another. It never neglects maintaining its scalchops. |black 2=As a result of strict training, each Dewott learns different forms for using the scalchops. |white 2=As a result of strict training, each Dewott learns different forms for using the scalchops. |x=Strict training is how it learns its flowing double-scalchop technique. |y=As a result of strict training, each Dewott learns different forms for using the scalchops.}} Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |bwspr = Dewott BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Dewott BW.gif |b2w2spr =Dewott_B2W2.gif |b2w2sprs =Shiny_Dewott_B2W2.gif |Vback = Dewott BW Back.gif |Vbacks = Shiny Dewott BW Back.gif |xyspr = Dewott_XY.gif |xysprs=DewottShinyXY.gif |VIback=DewottBackXY.gif |VIbacks=DewottBackShinyXY.gif }} Trivia *Dewott was first seen on a Beta artwork of the Pocket Monsters Best Wishes anime series along with Servine, Woobat, and Axew. On September 1, 2010, an image containing all of the evolutions of the starter Pokémon was shown on a Japanese forum. It was officially revealed on the October issue of CoroCoro on September 11, 2010. *Dewott's name comes from "dew" and "'ott'er." It is also possible that its name is a pun on the British idiom "Do what?" to express confusion. *The tuft of fur on Dewott's head may become the shell atop Samurott's head when it evolves. *Dewott's Japanese name, Futachimaru, could possibly originate from "fu" as in Kung Fu (since it carries the design of a Kung Fu warrior with a shield around its waist and tuft of fur atop its head), chi from chibi (since that's a Japanese style of drawing and Dewott's eyes resemble chibi style) and "maru" to have its name similar to Mijumaru, or Oshawott, its pre-evolution. It's also possible that it comes from Futachi, "two" in Japanese, and "maru", just to match Mijumaru. *In PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond, Dewott appears in the Cove Town as one of the trainers. After Oshawott defeats him in battle, he becomes Oshawott's teacher. ca:Dewott pl:Dewott Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon